


Reunion

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Happy, Meeting in Altissa, Not Beta Read, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: When you haven't spoke in person to one another in twelve odd years, Hello doesn't seem to cut it.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Still going strong! ;; I'm so happy this event is happening, again I'd like to come back and clean this up, but I'm so excited to have gotten this idea down when I did. I've been thinking about it for so long, if anything I may try to use it in a full story later. 
> 
> I will be posting these on my tumblr later today!

Astrals help him if Ignis knew Noctis was awake and out of bed, still needing to recover from the Covenant. However he'd met with the tide Mother in his dreams and demanded he pay the price alone. He needed to bear the burden, not Lunafreya. Anxiety crept in his throat, with the hour still being early no one else was awake yet, so his gauge for how much time had passed was warped. For all he knew, his request had come too late and he'd lost Lunafreya.

As he hobbles down the hallway he spots Pryna, waiting for him as he approached she ducks into one of the small alcoves furnished sparsely with a single chair and a desk. That's when he hears Lunafreya's voice.

Noctis listens silently, just around the corner he can hear Lunafreya. She's talking to herself. 

"Hello, Dear Noctis...to formal, Hi Noct, er, no. Noct is a term his friends use. Noctis, it's great to see you." She kept going softly trying to work out how to simply say hello. However nothing sounded right it would seem as she grew more and more frustrated with herself. He couldn't help the soft grin on his face. 

A whine told him that Umbra was also with Lunafreya.

"Well if you have any ideas I would love to hear them." She teased.

Noctis stepped out from behind the corner still using the wall as support and cleared his throat. "I've got one, an idea, I mean." Lunafreya spun to face him here eyes wide for a moment, but they softened as she realized it was him. Though thoroughly bandaged from his covenant with the Leviathan, it was Noctis. The same man she'd seen during her speech to the people.

"Noctis…" She still felt weakened, but Lunafreya managed a bright smile at the sight of him as he limped a little closer. Her hand reached out to him and they took hold of one another, supporting each other. "I'm sorry, I spent so long solely focused on saying my goodbyes that I never thought I'd be saying hello." 

He blinks at her for a moment before shaking his head. Noctis whispered to her. "Well you'd better find something to say, because I don't want a goodbye, not when we've finally come this far." Noctis feels her eyes on him and pauses. "What is it?"

"Your so much taller than me now." Lunafreya blurts and then reddens. "I mean, we--"

Noctis laughs loudly cutting her off, "Seriously?" He stammers out, she turns redder and he loves the flustered look on her face. He forces back more laughter and is still holding her hands, tracing the graceful knots of her knuckles with his thumbs. "Luna," He whispers to her and she looks up at him with unsure eyes, "it's great to see you again." 

Lunafreya all, but melts before him as she boldly steps closer to wrap her arms around Noctis's middle and taken a back only for a moment, he returns the embrace around her shoulders, letting his head rest against the crown of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:   
[tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
+  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
+  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
